


Dragon's Power

by SLiebum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLiebum/pseuds/SLiebum
Summary: After months hunting dragons all over Valoran, Shyvana find's a place to stay





	Dragon's Power

 Shyvana loved flying, almost as much as she loved hunting dragons, a hobby she picked up after bringing down her mother. Recently there had been rumors of a powerful dragon living in the northern mountains, spreading fear in the surrounding villages.

Once she killed this one, she would have killed five dragons, including her mother, her fury burning relentless as soared over the Ionian plains. Having arrived at around noon, Shyvana had had plenty of time to start her search.

Traveling from village to village, making sure to hide her true form, she slowly narrowed the possible location of the dragon down to one of three mountains, each reasonably far away form settlement for a dragon to live in peace, while still not so far away that it would take more than a couple of hours to fly each way.

It was now approaching sundown, and Shyvana decided to call it a day. Since she didn’t have any money she decided to sleep in the forest. Utilizing the last daylight, she caught herself some dinner, consisting of a local type of boar. After eating her fill, she found an old fallen tree where she could sleep. Shyvana awoke the following day at sunrise, well rested and ready to fight.

After a quick morning stretch, she transformed, and took to the sky. Flying to her first destination, she found an entrance at the top of the mountain. With a raw, she dived towards it, making sure to wake whatever was inside. Landing outside the entrance, she bellowed “DRAGON OF IONIA, I CHALLENGE YOU!” A deep rumble could be heard from within the cave, and out came an old green dragon. “Youngling, leave before I rib you to shreds,” it threatened. “I am Shyvana, and even though I might be a dragon myself, I pride myself in the title dragon hunter, come and face me, if you dare!” Shyvana retorted, “so be it, I am Urainit, prepare yourself, dragon hunter Shyvana!” As he finished with a raw, Shyvana dived, going straight for his neck.

Urainit dodged, and retaliated by swiping her side, leaving a shallow wound. Unaffected, Shyvana charged again, this time anticipating him to doge, and sure enough he dodged the same way again, but this time Shyvana was prepared.

Before Urainit had any time to recover, she had clamped her teeth over his neck. Enraged, Urainit began slashing her were ever he could, be it in the eyes, her wing, belly, or neck. During all this Shyvana held him, slowly choking him to death, the pain only fueling her hatred, making her bite down stronger.

After ten minutes, Urainit’s swipes began to lose power, and Shyvana could feel the power leaving him. Sensing her victory was near, Shyvana used the last bit of her strength to completely bite down, breaking Urainit’s neck and killing him. Releasing the now limb dragon, Shyvana transformed back to her human form, she walked to the head of the now fallen dragon. Crouching down, she pulled out one of his fangs, before closing his eyelids. Getting up again, she took tree steps back, before taking a deep breath, and calling her inner dragon to set it on fire.

As Urainit’s corps slowly burned, she paid her respect, “Urainit, even though I defeated you, you fought well. You were my greatest opponent since I defeated my mother, and the strongest I have ever defeated alone.” She stayed until the fire had died completely, even taking her time to crush the remaining bones, even if necromancy was prohibited in Ionia, she took no chances. Only once that was done, did she explore the cave.

She didn’t really find anything useful in there, only some old armor with matching swords and shields. Urainit probably wasn’t a hording dragon. Leaving the cave again, she transformed back to her dragon form, only then realizing how badly injured she really was. Fighting through the pain, she flew towards the nearest city, but quickly realizing that she wouldn’t make it.

Looking around for a place to stay the night, she noticed, what appeared to be a castle ruin on top of a mountain. Deciding that it was her destination, she began her decent. Underestimating the damage to her wings, she gained a bit too much speed, and was unable to decelerate before hitting the ground, hard. The last thing she saw, before blacking out, was a light being turned on inside the castle.

Syndra was in a bad mood. During the day, she had been unable to meditate, as what sounded like two dragons where having a fight. Fortunately, they had stopped before noon, allowing her to spend the afternoon and evening reading. She had taken a bath before going to bed, and that had helped a bit, and allowed her to fall asleep easily.

She had just been in a nice dream, when a tremor had roughly awoken her. Deciding to check what had caused it, she used her magic to light a lantern, and get her silk nightgown, before levitating through her castle, towards the garden, where the tremor appeared to have originated.

Once she had entered the garden, she didn’t have to look long to find the culprit, a pale girl was laying at the bottom of a large crater. Intrigued, Syndra used her powers to lift the girl, immediately noticing her wounds. Syndra was conflicted, on one hand she was very curious of how the girl had gotten up here, and how she had made the crater, on the other hand this girl was obviously the reason she had been, rather rudely, awaken from her sleep.

Settling on a compromise, she took the girl in to her castle to treat her wounds, also providing her with a new set of cloths, just for good measure, before floating her off to the special guestroom, that she had magically reinforced. After having dealt with the unexpected gust, Syndra floated back to her bedroom.

The first thing Shyvana noticed, was that she was very comfortable, both the bed and her nightgown was extremely smooth. She was just about to drift off again, when she realized that something was wrong. Jolting upright, she hissed from a sudden pain in her stomach.

Before she could move anymore the door swung open, revealing a silver-haired beauty, a formfitting dress not leaving much to the imagination. Realizing that she was starring, Shyvana quickly sought out her eyes, only to be captivated by their purple hue. The woman slowly floated towards Shyvana, gently pushing her back down.

“Now, I know you might have a lot of questions, as do I, but what about we wait with them till after we have eaten?” the woman suggested, to which Shyvana could only nod in agreement. “Now, I will preferer if we could keep the food out of the bed, but to do that, I will have to carry you down to the kitchen, this will feel strange but just relax.”

As the woman finished talking, Shyvana got a strange sensation, almost like being weightless, and looking to the side, she realized that she was floating. The girl, obviously a mage, willed Shyvana over to her, and pretending to carry her bridal-style, floated down to the kitchen.

Syndra was having fun. Once the girl had awoken, she had hurried to the room she was in, but from that point, she had taken her time, she loved how the girl had stared at her, almost as if hypnotized by her body.

She had conjured up a small story about how she didn’t want food in the bed, only to get a chance to carry her to the kitchen. Once they had arrived, Syndra let go of the girl, just leaving her in the air, and began preparing some food.

Shyvana had no idea what had gotten in to her. She had never felt attracted to humans, especially not females, but this girl, there was something about her, the way she moved, her alluring but innocent smile, her total disregard for the risk of over using her powers.

Clearing her voice, Shyvana tried to start a conversation. “He-hello,” she said hesitantly. “Oh, you can actually talk,” the mage said, feigning surprise, “hello, my name is Syndra, I am also known as the Dark Sovereing.”

“Syndra” Shyvana said, as if tasting the name, “my name is Shyvana, pleased to meet you.” They fell back in to a nice, comfortable silence, only broken by the sound of stirring in a stove placed upon the fireplace. Shyvana had once again let her eyes wander, and once again, they had ended on Syndra, on her small back, her thin elegant arms, her tiny dexterous hands.

Syndra pretended not to notice Shyvana staring at her, mostly because she loved the attention. Most people would run away in fear, not giving to shits about her looks, but Shyvana either didn’t know, or didn’t care, about her reputation.

“Um, Syndra could you please put me down for a second?” Shyvana asked, her voice hesitant, “sure, just one moment,” said Syndra, while slowly placing Shyvana down.

Once Shyvana was on the ground, she had to stabilize herself. Once Shyvana was steady, she did the next thing her instincts told her to do, as she slowly walked towards Syndra. Syndra could feel herself getting exited in anticipation for what Shyvana would do. “Syndra, can you come down here?” Shyvana asked hesitantly, almost expecting Syndra to refuse her request.

“Sure,” said Syndra, her most innocent smile plastered on her face. When she had applied the bandages to Shyvana, Syndra hadn’t really appreciated Shyvanas body, the raw mussel that covered her body, scars littering her skin.  After having lowered herself down to a point where she was just hovering a few centimeters over the ground, Syndra smiled expectantly at Shyvana, as if inviting her to continue. “Don’t judge me,” was all Shyvana said, before shoving Syndra against the wall, and claiming her libs as her own.

Syndra, having expected something like this, just went with the flow, enjoying the pure unadulterated lust Shyvana was showering her with. After their makeout session, Shyvana paused, before saying “Syndra, before we continue, I feel like I need to tell you something, no two things,” she paused, making sure she had Syndras full attention, “firstly, I have heard the rumors about you, and they do you no justice, and secondly,” Shyvana paused for a moment, “secondly, I am a half-dragon.”

Shyvana closed her eyes and prepared herself to be thrown across the room by Syndras magic. After 30 seconds were nothing had happened, she dared to open her eyes slowly. “Say Shyvana, does you being a half-dragon have any effect on your feelings for me?” Syndra asked, to which Shyvana answered, with a wink, “only that I really don’t want to share you, just like any dragon won’t share it’s most precious gem.”

Shyvana had just barely finished her sentence, when Syndra claimed her libs again. Later that day, Shyvana was working on filling up the hole she had made when she landed just last night. Syndra was meditating in the other end of the garden.

While digging, Shyvana found the tooth she had taken from Urainit. She had completely forgotten about it, she had to add it to her necklaces, but that could wait, as Syndra was moving over. "Shyv,” Syndra had taken to using that nickname for her, “I will be taking a bath, why don’t you join me?” Syndra’s voice was smooth as silk, luring Shyvana to follow her in to the giant bathroom.

Firstly, Syndra placed her headpiece on a mannequin, next her boots, gloves soon after. “Shyv, can you help me with this zipper?” Syndra said, with an enticing voice. Shyvana, having already placed her gauntlets aside, walked up behind Syndra, placing one arm around her waist, the other one slowly pulling down the zipper, Shyvana placing small kisses all the way down Syndra’s spine.

Once Syndra was completely naked, she turned her attention to Shyvana. “My, my, Shyv, how can you stand being in all that armor in this heat, come here, I’ll help you out of it,” Syndra said, while motioning for Shyvana to turn around, to which Shyvana happily complied.

Starting off with the boots, Syndra untied both laces, before slowly pulling them of. After that, she moved on to Shyvana’s skirt, letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously, soon joined by her shoulder and breast plates. Just for fun, Syndra used her magic to levitate Shyvana’s headgear to another mannequin, soon followed by her armor. Syndra, in the meantime, had wrapped her arms around Shyvana’s stomach, her fingers caressing Shyvana’s well-toned abs, while biting her earlobe.

“Say Shyv, if you are a half-dragon, am I then a half-princess?” Syndra whispered in Shyvana’s ear, to which Shyvana responded by swapping their position, so that she now was holding Syndra, but while Syndra had been content to just feel Shyvana’s abs, Shyvana was more aggressive in her approach, already massaging Syndra’s inner thigh and grapping ahold of Syndra’s chest with the other hand.

“While I definitely is only a half-dragon, you are the jewel in my collection, the princess on top of my pile of gold, the one thing they will have to pry from my cold dead hands, and I don’t plan on dying any time soon,” explained Shyvana, her groping getting more intense with each word, while Syndra was losing herself more and more to the pleasure, “you belong to me now, princess Syndra, I will show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams” and as Shyvana said that, she finally penetrated Syndra.

Syndra was in heaven, at least that was what she felt. She was not a newcomer when it came to sex, however the various times she had pleasured herself or even the various one night stands with local males had never truly satisfied her. She had always been the one on top, in control, and sure it had felt pleasurable, but never to this degree.

The way Shyvana dominated her made her feel like the princess form their story, except she didn’t wait for her prince to come and rescue her, all she really need is the dragon, her dragon, her Shyvana. “M-more, g-give me more!” Syndra managed to stammer out between moans, and Shyvana happily complied, inserting another finger, while also biting down on her collarbone. This pushed Syndra over the edge, and as she came, her mind turned blank, pleasure the only thing she registered.

While Syndra came down form her orgasm, Shyvana scoped her up, bridal style, and carried Syndra in to the bath. Once down there, she sat down, so the water covered her chest and up, with Syndra, who had now more or less returned to herself, placed in her lab. “Shyv, we need to do that again some time,” Syndra mumbled as she leaned back on Shyvana, letting her muscles relax.

“Well, I had no intention of not to, princess,” Shyvana whispered back, before placing a small kiss on the bitemark she had left, “after all, I did go through the trouble of marking you as my mate.” At the sound of this, Syndra snuggled closer in to Shyvana’s embrace, a big smile painted on her libs.

When Syndra woke the following morning, her entire body felt sore. Slowly last evening in the bath came back to her, how Shyvana had ravaged her, before cuddling with her in the bath, how perfect they were together, and how Shyvana had declared that she was her mate, after having marked her.

Slowly getting up, Syndra realized that Shyvana wasn’t in the bedroom, and a quick check with her magic, showed that she was completely alone. Mystified Syndra slowly made her way towards the kitchen, floating silently through the seemingly endless old corridors, before finally arriving in the kitchen.

The first thing Syndra saw, upon entering, was a sheet of parchment neatly folded in half. Unfolding it, Syndra realized that it was a message form Shyvana. _Good morning princess. I have left early to hunt some food, recently we have been running low on meat. I plan to return before noon, hopefully with a fresh catch. Try not to miss me too much, I’ll make it up to you tonight – Syvana._ After reading the message, Syndra could feel her unease leave her, only to be replaced by a new type of unease, a worry that Shyvana was hurt, or worse dying.

Shaking her head, Syndra removed those thoughts, Shyvana was a half-dragon, there was nothing to worry about, if Shyvana stayed clear of the capital arear, and the dragons on the mountain, yes, she is strong, and no beast would be able to match her strength.

Shyvana had been stalking the herd of deer since morning, looking for an opportunity to snatch one. She had chosen an elderly female, that didn’t have a fawn following it, making sure that she only took one that was ‘expendable’.

Seeing her chance, Shyvana leaped at the herd, transforming mid jump, before using her talons to grab the target deer. Once she felt like she had a firm hold on the deer, Shyvana took to the skies, and flew back towards Syndra’s castle. While flying, the deer struggled, trying to get Shyvana to release it, to no avail.

Syndra was meditating when she heard the sound of flapping wings. At first, she dismissed it as the sound of a nearby bird, but as it got louder and louder, she found it incessantly harder to ignore, until it suddenly stopped. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the sight of Shyvana approaching her, while dragging a deer behind herself.

Syndra rushed to Shyvana, throwing herself in to Shyvana’s arms, forcing her to drop the deer. Before Shyvana could complain, Syndra silenced her by locking their libs. To Syndras displeasure, Shyvana pulled away from the kiss after only a few seconds.

“Well, someone missed me,” Shyvana teased, causing Syndra’s cheeks to turn a light shade of pink, “well, I did catch some food, but I need to skin the deer, is there somewhere I can do that, preferably somewhere that you wouldn’t mind getting blood on the floor?” Syndra thought for a moment, before responding, “well, since I didn’t expect to ever use it again, I sealed off the underground dungeon, it might be a bit dusty down there, but that will be cleaned up quickly,” putting Syndra back down and grabbing the deer again, Shyvana said “well then, lead the way.”

As they entered the dungeon, Shyvana noted that she was leaving footprints in the dust on the floor, and she wondered how long it was going to take her to clean the main chamber, at least to a point where it wouldn’t be a major risk to handle food in there. “It’s been so long since I have been in here, might as well use the opportunity to get rid of all the dust down here,” Syndra mumble, and before Shyvana could ask her what she meant, a small army of buckets, mobs, and brooms rushed past them, leaving the corridor looking like it was just build.

“Ah, much better,” Syndra said, turning towards Shyvana, “don’t you agree?” Shyvana was at a loss for words by Syndra’s carefree display of her powers, from the way she never walked anywhere, to the way cleaned the entire dungeon with the flick of her wrist.

As they arrived at the main chamber, Shyvana placed the deer on a metal table, before getting to work. She carefully skinned it, using the tooth she had taken from Urainit since all the knives down there was all rusty, taking it slow as to not damage it.

Placing the skin to the side for now, Shyvana moved the body to the edge of the table, she cut out the liver and heart, before emptying out the remaining organs on the floor. The last thing she did was hanging the meat form it’s hindlegs inside an old cell, utilizing a pair of chains attached to the ceiling.

Returning, Shyvana saw that the mess had been cleaned, most likely by the help of Syndra’s magic, while Syndra herself was inspecting the liver and heart, with a curious glance. “Why did you save those two organs, but throw out the rest?” Syndra asked. “Well, the liver is good for your health, and heart tastes amazing,” Shyvana explained, “but mostly, because it felt like a waste throwing it all away.”

That day, Shyvana prepared the food, and Syndra tasted deer-heart for the first time in her lift, and she had to agree with Shyvana, it was delicious.

Later they were snuggling in a couch inside the library, Syndra reading while Shyvana just enjoyed the crackling from the fireplace. Neither of them said a word, there was no need. Suddenly a loud banging was heard, causing Shyvana to snap upright, surprising Syndra with her sudden movements.

Regaining her composure, she floated of Shyvana, who got off the couch and moved to grab her gauntlets, not taking any chances. Normally Syndra would just had ignored the knocking, but they had interrupted her quality time with Shyvana, and thereby signed their own death warrant.

Seeing Syndra in a foul mood, Shyvana gently hugged her from behind, while whispering to her, “don’t worry princess, once we have dealt with this, we’ll return to right here, or if you like, we could move to the bedroom.” At the prospect of that, Syndra calmed down, if just a bit.

As she opened the door, Syndra was greeted by the only person she didn’t want to see right now, duchess Karma, a member of the elder council of Ionia, and the only one to not tremble with fear while facing her, not counting the ninjas.

“What is it, Enlightened one?” Syndra snapped, wanting this to be over quick. Unfazed, having expected this reaction, Karma replied, “greetings to you Sovereing, some villagers say they saw a red dragon approach your castle and I was tasked with making sure that you weren’t raising dragons.”

At the mention of dragons, Shyvana’s interest peaked, though she quickly realized that it was her, the villagers had misunderstood for a dragon. Syndra sighed, before replying, “listen, I don’t have any plans of capturing any dragons right now, and I definitely don’t need to raise them, but do come inside and check, Shyv and I will be in the library if you need us.”

Karma, caught off guard by the mentioning of another name, was unable to stop herself from asking, “who is Shyv?” Signing, Syndra called out, “sweetie, why don’t you come out and say hello to duchess Karma?” As if on cue, Shyvana stepped out from a doorway, a look of mistrust on her face.

“Duchess, this is Shyvana, as she put it, my mate, or in a way you might better understand, my spouse, Shyvana, this is duchess Karma, also known as the Enlighten One, now let’s leave Shyv,” Syndra said, finishing up the introductions. “One moment Sovereing, I wish to speak with lady Shyvana, under four eyes,” Karma requested, making Syndra freeze on the spot.

Snapping back to reality, Syndra was just about to give Karma a piece of her mind, when Shyvana hugged her, whispering in to her ear, “it’s okay princess, just go wait in the library, and I will make it worth up to you, okay?” Karma was amazed, like a magical charm, Shyvana was able to calm down Syndra, not only that, she noted, Syndra was blushing. Regaining her composure Syndra whispered something to Shyvana, who responded with a nod, and after sharing a quick kiss, Syndra floated off.

Shyvana studied the woman in front of her. She had cholate colored skin and dark hair. She wore a lose dress, and had a strange disc floating behind her. While Shyvana had been inspecting Karma, Karma had felt like she was a cornered animal, staring at its predator.

“Well, speak Duchess, I don’t like to keep my mate waiting,” Shyvana said, tapping her foot impatiently. “Right, um, how did you, like, meet Syndra in the first place?” Karma asked carefully, but regretted it immediately, as Shyvana basically exploded in her face.

“Who has given you permission to call my mate by first name!” Shyvana roared, Karma shrinking a bit, “had I been a dragon,” Shyvana continued, “would I have burnt you to a crisp right then and there!” Having been unprepared for such a powerful reaction, Karma could feel her legs shaking, her veins pumping with adrenalin. “I, I ju-, I’m sorry, I just wanted to refer to Syn,” Karma caught the name in her throat, as Shyvana sent her a glare, “I mean the Sovereing, by referring to her with a name we both are familiar with.”

As Karma stopped talking, Shyvana let out a puff of smoke, before responding, “to answer your question, my mate found me unconscious and wounded, and she took me in, treated my wounds, and left me to wake up the following day, and that is that, now, are we done here?” Baffled by Shyvana’s explanation, Karma asked the first question on her mind, “how did she make you stay?” They way Shyvana tensed up made Karma realize what she just had said, and the implication behind them.

Shyvana could feel the rage swirling inside of her, threatening to burst out at any given moment. Deciding that Karma was the perfect outlet for it Shyvana gaped her by the neck and threw her in to the wall, leaving a rather large crack in it. Having taken the top of her rage, Shyvana walked over and pulled Karma up by her hair, making sure that it was painful.

Forcing Karma to look in her eyes, Shyvana said, “how many know that you are here?” Karma didn’t dare lying, afraid of what the consequences would be, if Shyvana found out, so she said, “only the elders and captain Irelia.” “Good,” was the reply from Shyvana, “now, how many men are your fellow countrymen willing to send to their death to retrieve you?”

Karma didn’t know how to respond to that. Ionia was not a country of war, and had no large army, only soldiers whose job was more like law keepers than warriors, and since lying was not an option she shakenly voiced her uncertainty, “I truly do not know how many will come, but there is certainly, as a bare minimum, coming one, captain Irelia.”

Shyvana thought for a moment, before turning her attention back to Karma, “since I can’t decide what to do with you, I’ll let my mate do it for me,” she said, flashing a wicked smile, before turning to face the corridor that Syndra left through before calling out, “you have a moment, princess?”

When Syndra heard Shyvana calling out to her, she got up from the library couch, and made her way to the entrance. Upon arriving, she paused to marvel at the scene in front of her. Karma was laying on the floor, her usually smooth dress a mess, her hair hanging loosely around her face, speaking of her face, her cheeks were wet with tears.

But to Syndra, the best thing about Karma was her body. Karma was trembling, trembling in fear. If Syndra could, she would have frozen Karma in that state, before placing her in a display in her bedroom. Sadly, that wasn’t possible, at least not yet.

Turning her attention to Shyvana, Syndra couldn’t help herself from rushing over and connect their libs, relishing the feeling. Unfortunately, Shyvana stopped her before she really got going, but they had other matters to attend to, namely what to do with Karma. “What about we start by taking her downstairs?” Syndra suggested, Shyvana nodding in agreement, before grabbing Karma by the hair and dragging her with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Slie here.  
> Firstly, the amount of things I have posted the last few days, is not going to continue for long, I just had some old stories that I felt like posting.  
> That being said, I already have some of the second chapter written.  
> That is all, SLie out!


End file.
